particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telamon
The United Federal Republic of Telamon is a nation on the continent of Makon. Forming the "southern boot" of the continent, Telamon was formally established in its modern day state in 2036, making it one of the oldest nations on Terra. It is ranked 24th in area and 43rd in population. History Main Article: The History of Telamon Geography and Climate Telamon is generally cooler than the rest of Terra, being located the northern hemisphere. The region of Migadon however is an exception, as it enjoys mild temperatures and a temperate climate. In the northern regions of Feren and Anton, the Lironese Mountain Range cuts the nation off from Hutori, its only physical neighbor. The region of Sever benefits from the Yutori Delta, which floods every spring and replenishes Sevescian farms. The region of Anton is heavily forested, and provides Telamon with a thriving lumber industry. Telamon's two main rivers, the Tyr and the Amon, descend from the Lironese Mountain Range, and join together to form the Yutori Delta. Demographics Telamon's people are some of the oldest and proudest in all of Terra. Native Telamonians can trace their history back to the first immigrants to Migadon, the ancient tribe of the Tela, who are thought to have emigrated from the southern continent of Seleya. The language of the Tela, known appropriately as Telan, or Ancient Telamonese, is not the linguistic ancestor of modern Telamonese, and the two languages are almost completely incomparable, with only a few exceptions. In ancient times, the Tela came into conflict with mainland Makonese as they pushed their way onto the continental mainland from Migadon. However, two thousand years later the two peoples live in peace. Many scholars actually claim that the technologically advanced Tela were in the end assimilated by the Makonese. Modern day Telamonese are descendants of the Telan-Makonese and an unknown race. In modern times the Telamonese make up the largest demographic in the country and by the largest ethnic group in Telamon. Notable Telamonese There have been many notable figures in Telamon. Some have been important historical figures. Others paved the way for change. *Thorden Raxney *Vojislav Krkljus *Kristian Donson Religion During the many centuries of existence of Telamon, there have been various official state religions (whose membership was completely voluntary), including Christian Orthodox and Christian Catholic, but some parties have shown an interest to compromise the official religion as just Christian. In the past cultists had attempted to take power in Telamon and established various churches preaching their cult. In modern times these cultist voices have died down with the population opting for traditional, and normal, religious institutions. In recent years protestantism and Lutheranism have come into Telamon, mainly in their southern regions. Today most Telamonese identify themselves as just Christian. Politics & Government Main Article: List of Telamonese Heads of State Telamon, recognized now as the Democratic People's Republic of Telamon, currently is a communist single-party socialist republic. The Communist Party of Telamon is currently the only political party operating in the country at the moment and they hold complete control over the cabinet. The Head of State of Telamon is the Secretary General; the Secretary General also chairs the Head of Government and holds the title of People's Commisar as well. The cabinet of Telamon is made up of ranking officials from the Communist Party as is the People's Assembly, the national parliament; the People's Assembly consists of over 750 representatives. Administratively Telamon is split into five regions, or "Republics" as they are called now. The five current republics are Liroy, Migadon, Sever, Anton, and Feren. Migadon is the only region in Telamon that is not part of continental Makon. Administrative Divisions The Democratic People's Republic of Telamon is split into five regions, called Republics, that make up the country. Each Republic is divided into districts and the number of districts one region has is based on their respective population; the more districts one region has the more representatives they will have in the People's Assembly. Current Political Parties Economy Telamon's economy today is heavily regulated and nationalized. The country operates under a planned economy and many companies in Telamon are state-owned enterprises. Telamon is an industrialized nation with focus industry, agriculture, energy and mining, more notably copper and gold in the north. The nation's main exports are cooper, gold, chemicals, and fruit, grown from the farming fields in the south. Telamon today currently imports minerals, metals, and consumer goods. The Central Bank of Telamon is state-owned as is the Telamon Stock Exchange (TSE). Concerning taxes the communist government has 20% tax on luxary goods; essential goods are not taxed at all. Private companies, the small number they are, are taxed heavily; 60% of corporate income are taxed and taken in by the government. Agriculture & Fishing Agriculture, historically, has been an important part of the Telamonese economy. The early civilizations on Telamon were quite good at farming, sustaining their populations for years to come. Agricultural products today include sweet potatoes, vegetables, corn, sugarcane, tobacco, cotton, and tea. Other products of farming include water pigs, cattle, and poultry. Agricultural products are important to the exports of Telamon, providing income to many of the farmers living in the country that depend on it. Many of the farms in Telamon now are state-owned and operated however but the government leaves the work to farming families or individuals to themselves. Due to the vast amount of water surrounding Telamon, as well the extensive network of rivers and lakes within the nation, fishing is also an important part of the economy. Large fishing companies have historically prospered along the Telamonese coasts, especially in the south where moderate temperatures are frequent. The island of Migadon sees lots of whaling, lobster, and swordfish hunting bringing a lot of income to the Telamonese economy. Seafood exports in the last few centuries have been credited to the rapid growth of the fishing industry in Migadon. In the last few decades however the fishing industry has experienced moderate growth overall. Industry Industry in the Democratic People's Republic of Telamon is heavily regulated and most, if not all, of the companies that make up the nation's industry is owned and operate by the state. In recent years Telamon's electronics and textile industries have been facing competition from neighboring Hutori and Endralon. Today the most important sector of industry is manufacturing and service. There has also been strides in the automotive industry; the current communist government is attempting to increase production of automobiles in Telamon. Energy In the DPR of Telamon all power stations are publically owned; private companies are banned out right. The nation's power grid as well is fully nationalized and state-owned. Telamon today is one of the largest consumers of energy on Makon and they rely on renewable energy sources such as nuclear, wind, and hydo power to the meet the demands of the public. However coal, oil, and gas still play a major part in Telamon energy. Military The military of Telamon is run by the Ministry of Defense and is split up into three central branches; the Army, Air Force, and Navy.